


Inhale

by PigeonsToCrows



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, warren is a lightass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsToCrows/pseuds/PigeonsToCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this was based off of a post by @the-arcadia-bae on tumblr, about how Warren has zero tolerance to weed. I also have a very big thing for shotgunning, so that’s in here too oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

Nathan sat on his bed, back pressed against the headboard, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped loosely around them. If he wasn’t holding them together, they would no doubt be bouncing together anxiously. He watched the wall where his projector was pointed with bored interest, not really taking in anything that flashed across his eyes. He’d already seen this particular film multiple times, being thoroughly interested in it’s style and ideas, though now he just had it playing for ambience.

His blue eyes were open partially, the top lids drooping slightly in the calm quiet of the room, but they weren’t focused on anything in particular. The brunette was just sort of spacing out, staring blankly at the wall as if deep in thought, when in reality he was just passing time, mind empty of thoughts. It was nice, compared to how often his brain was tore through by anxiety and depression fueled worries.

“Can we watch something different? You’re watching this nearly every time I’m here.” Warren’s voice cut through the quiet hum coming from the film, it was out of place for a moment. Soft in tone and soothing to Nathan’s ears after another, he turned his head to the side, resting it on his knees as he peered over to the other boy.

Warren had come over around twenty minutes earlier, knocking on his door and coming in before Nathan could say anything against it. He found the smaller curled up like this, watching the film, and made himself at home by climbing atop the bed to join him. The brown eyed boy was in a much more loose position, legs criss-crossed and arms lying loosely at his sides, one hand playing thoughtlessly with the edge of one of Nathan’s pillows as he watched the now familiar film. He had a small smile on his soft face as he waited for Nathan’s response.

“Sure,” Nathan replied, after thinking for a moment, before squeezing his arms tighter around his legs for a moment, and then releasing them so that he could lean over and stand up off of the bed. He walked towards where his laptop sat on his desk, top open to reveal a smaller image of the current film playing. He took a moment to close the video, before shutting the lid and bringing it, with both hands, over to the bed, leaning far over the soft surface to deposit the machine onto Warren’s lap.

Warren smiled at him as he took the laptop and adjusted himself so he could comfortably use it. Nathan just rolled his eyes before leaving the bed again and walking over to his dresser, where he pulled open the top drawer and dug around for a few moments, before finding what he was searching for and pulling it out. He returned to the bed, with a lighter and a small sandwich bag holding a few prerolled joints.

“What are we watching?” Nathan asked casually as he sat down in a pose that nearly mirrored Warren’s, his chin pressed down against his chest. He opened the bag fairly easily, and reached in, pulling out one of the thin, tightly wrapped cigarettes, though his fingers were shaking noticeably. He sat the one down on his knee so that he could reseal the baggie, moving it onto his bedside table so that it wouldn’t be in the way.

“A classic,” Warren responded simply with a hum, smile still present on his face as it was illuminated more harshly by the glow of the laptop’s screen, his eyes showing the image of the website he was on. His fingers tapped naturally against the lettered keys and his thumb would move down occasionally to rub against the trackpad while he searched for something that both wouldn’t mind watching.

Nathan’s blue eyes left their focus from the spot in his lap, upwards to look judgingly at the wall, where he recognized Netflix being projected. He could tell from the movies on screen, that they were probably looking at the “cult classics” genre, or something similar. He’d seen a few of the movies, but many were mysteries to him. He turned his gaze to Warren momentarily, before looking back down at his lap.

Warren’s response was to be expected, vague and simple, because both boys knew that giving out the title wouldn’t mean anything to Nathan. He wasn’t against watching what Warren wanted, he just didn’t care about the movie. It was more that he wanted to just be in the other’s presence, not interested remotely in what it was they were doing in the meantime. This was usually how their times went, Warren would come in and invade on Nathan’s solitude, and they would watch a movie together. Sometimes they would talk a lot, spending very little time with their mouths shut, while others were the exact opposite, consisting of the two never uttering a word to one another. Sometimes they would be far apart from each other, one on the floor and one on the bed, or both on the bed, seated as far from each other as possible. Other times, much rarer times, the two would find themselves very close, holding onto each other lazily as they watched the movie, or simply close enough for their legs and arms to touch. Nathan never minded either, and Warren never complained, so they just let it happen.

Nathan picked up the joint and the lighter, flicking the flame into life, and then lighting one end of it, but not before twisting both ends lightly. He let the smoke curl and float upwards in a thin line for a moment, eyes locked intently on the burning end as he sat the lighter down on the table next to the bag. He pinched the cigarette firmly between his thumb and forefinger and brought the unlit end to his lips, which were puckered softly in preparation, and sucked in a long drag. The cherry of the joint grew slowly and reddened harshly with the inhale, drawing Warren’s curious gaze.

The movie was starting, and Nathan had his eyes on the wall where it was being projected, brows furrowed slightly and eyes squinted slightly as he held the smoke in his chest, the joint held in his fingers still, though now propped on his knee. After a moment of silence between the two, Nathan gagged on the taste of the smoke, and parted his lips to allow the long, hazy stream of smoke to crawl out. He coughed a few times, his shoulders jerking with the movement, but other than that he was fine and still looking at the opening scene of the movie.

He leaned back against the headboard and brought the smoking joint back up to his eagerly awaiting lips and pulled another stream of smoky air into his lungs. He didn’t hold this one in for near as long, and instead opened his mouth when he felt the stinging sensation at the corners of his eyes. Another billowing wave of grey smoke pushed out past his rosy lips, drifting upwards towards the ceiling. 

Warren found himself shifting his gaze between the movie on the wall, Nathan’s nice face, and the slowly burning joint held between two slender fingers. He wasn’t surprised that Nathan was smoking or anything, nor was he surprised that he wasn’t offered anything. Nathan usually did this whenever Warren came over, he would either smoke or drink. Thankfully, smoking was more common, because Warren would make a huge fuss whenever he found Nathan getting drunk. In his opinion, a sleepy, much calmer, high Nathan was better than a possibly violent, possibly hysterical, drunk Nathan.

For a while, Nathan would offer Warren a drag, but Warren always denied it. He’d never smoked a normal cigarette before, let alone a joint. Besides, he would always complain and joke about how he was getting a “contact high”, or “second hand high”, and any other ridiculous claim he could make. After quite a few times of Nathan irritatedly explaining how that doesn’t happen while calling the other student a dumbass, and Warren laughing and pretending to be high, Nathan just stopped offering.

After a few minutes of the movie playing, Nathan took another long drag of the joint, his chest rising and nostrils flaring a bit as the sickly familiar smoke was pulled deep into his body, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment as he exhaled once more. Warren stared wide eyed at the other boy, brown eyes following the curve of his chest up to the content look on his face. He watched the smoke emerge and twist and roll from his lips, biting his own lightly. He quickly forced his eyes away from the other boy when Nathan turned his head slightly to look over at him, catching his nearly needing look.

“What are you looking at, Graham?” He asked, rhetorically more than seriously, his tone softer than it would normally be but still biting and accusatory. He was glaring in the other boy’s direction, but it was a much nicer glare than any other he’d been given in the memorable past. Warren didn’t respond, just shut the laptop and slid it to the end of the bed, as if he wasn’t just ogling at the Prescott son.

Nathan was silent for a moment as he continued to watch the other boy return to his sitting pose, before he raised the hand with the joint towards the shaggy haired nerd. “Do you want a drag?” He asked, voice calmer now. He wasn’t expecting a positive answer, but he figured that that was probably what the other was staring at so obviously.

Warren turned to look at the joint that was now smoking, almost tauntingly, a few inches from his face, held between the two pale digits. His brown eyes went from the cigarette, up his arm and to the pale, almost gaunt face of the other boy, whose blue eyes were gazing into his own, slightly reddened around the corners, waiting patiently for a response. Warren’s brows curved up and he smiled in embarrassment at the other, “I don’t know how to… smoke it,” he responded sheepishly, not sure if he was saying it right or not.

Nathan’s eyes widened a little bit as Warren spoke, not expecting this to be happening right now. He held the joint a little bit tighter in his fingers as he sat up straighter, scootching himself slightly closer to the boy sitting on his bed. “Well, you… Um…” He tried to explain for a moment, brows furrowing in irritation as he stared at the joint, as if it were it’s fault he was having trouble explaining it. “You just, you take it, like this,” he raised the unlit end to his lips, “and you just kind of… You just, you smoke it,” he inhaled a large amount of air, making the end light up brightly again, before lowering the joint a little bit and exhaling, “y’know?”

Warren watched him intently, as if this were going to be on some sort of quiz or something. When Nathan exhaled the drag of smoke, Warren sort of leaned in experimentally, lips parted slightly and eyes shut a little bit as he moved his face closer to Nathan’s, into the drifting cloud of smoke. It tasted really gross to him, making his face scrunch up a little bit, but he got used to it fairly quickly. He was so used to the smell of it, this wasn’t that bad.

Nathan’s blue eyes watched Warren with a strong focus as it came in close to his own. If he wasn’t as observant as he was, he would probably thought that the other boy was going to kiss him or something, but he could see pretty easily that he was just breathing in the smoke. This still caught him off guard though, and his cheeks flushed slightly as they silently sat.

When the smoke was cleared out and now evenly flowing around the whole room, the two boys locked eyes for a moment. Nathan adverted his gaze first, biting onto his lower lip as he thought for a moment. One thought kept coming into his head, and he didn’t want to think about it right now. “So, do you want to try it?”

The slightly taller boy still looked pretty embarrassed for not understanding the whole process, and he didn’t want to look like a total idiot if he did it wrong, especially in front of Nathan. He used both hands to grab at his ankles, rocking for a moment. “I don’t know, I didn’t really get your explanation.” He admitted, casting a nervous look at the other, who just stared at him for a moment.

“I want to try something. Suck in the smoke, okay?” Nathan told Warren after another moment, thinking through what and how he was going to do what he was planning. When Warren looked back up at him, one brow raised and silent in wait, Nathan quickly moved the joint back up to his own lips, taking in a long breath and holding it in his chest for a long moment as he rested the hand with the joint back on his leg.

He furrowed his brows as he leaned into the other boy, who sat still, eyes locked onto Nathan’s face, confused about what was happening. He parted his lips when Nathan came in close and stopped just a few centimeters from his lips, letting his own mouth open slowly. The Prescott slowly pushed the smoke out of his own mouth, and after a moment of confusion, Warren seemed to get the idea and began to slowly suck air inwards, bringing the smoke into his own mouth.

Warren immediately felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and throat, not at all ready for the feeling of the smoke going deep into his lungs. He closed his eyes and ducked his head away from the other boy, coughing the smoke up from his chest, his hands coming down to rest on Nathan’s knees. After a moment of coughing and catching his breath, he returned his gaze to Nathan’s face, still just as close as before, though all of the smoke had dissipated by now. The blue eyes belonging to the other boy were looking deeply into his own, and his expression was sort of embarrassed, and calmed. He looked pretty attractive to Warren, especially this close up.

“I want to try again,” Warren said, voice quiet because of their proximity, but holding an excited eagerness as he looked intently into Nathan’s eyes. He put on a face of determination as he waited patiently for the other boy to react. “I won’t cough this time.”

“Okay, if you think you can handle it, tough guy.” Nathan responded with an eye roll and a smirk. He raised the still burning joint to his lips once more, turning his head slightly away, so the cherry wasn’t directly in Warren’s face, and inhaled another drag. He knew Warren was going to cough again, but he was willing to keep doing this if he wanted to. He liked the excuse for closeness, and this also let him keep smoking the joint, so it was fine with him.

He stared ahead at Warren as he parted his lips, blowing a narrow stream of smoke out of his mouth to cloud around the immediate air. Warren leaned in and pulled the bitter tasting smoke, which he noticed had a weirdly natural, earthy after taste. It was oddly sweet, but it still burned his senses for a moment. This time he did much better, and it only made him cough a few times.

When the smoke dissipated, Warren and Nathan sat silently, still facing one another, but just sort of spacing out with each other. Nathan was feeling it, after the number of drags it took, his tolerance much higher after smoking so often. He was feeling pretty calm, this particular batch really made his muscles loosen and his mind go at ease. His gaze went to Warren’s face, which was turned to look at the wall, where the movie was playing, nearly forgotten about.

He turned his own head to look at the wall, watching with slight interest at the moving flashes of color that appeared. He usually watched black and white films, but this was alright with him. A rebellious teen was in a red sports car with his friends, causing drama of course, in this particular scene. He watched with disinterest, until his attention was brought back to Warren, when the boy began giggling, still staring at the wall.

They continued to say nothing, and the giggling died down. Nathan was just about to lose himself, nearly slipping away into spacing out at the movie, when he was brought back down to earth by more giggling coming from Warren. Nathan turned to glare at the other boy for a moment, but his expression broke when Warren looked over at him and promptly burst into another fit of laughter.

“This movie isn’t even that funny, calm down.” He said with a small smile on his face. He used his free hand to push the giggling boy’s shoulder, letting out his own amused laugh as Warren fell over onto the bed, nearly slipping off onto the floor. There was no way he was this high already.

“Hey, stop it,” Warren shouted rather loudly, as he flopped around on the bed for a moment, giggling every time he looked up at Nathan’s face, “this movie’s hilarious.” He found himself sprawled ungracefully on the bed, nearly on top of the other boy, who just looked down at him with a judging amusement.

“Oh yeah, it’s really funny.” Nathan deadpanned at the other, which made the shaggy-haired brunette chuckle happily. “Get up, you lightass.” He told him, using his free hand to push against his side, sliding him a few inches away. Well, he supposed Warren just had such an unbelievable low tolerance for weed that he was already this high. It was also the boy’s first time smoking it, so he was bound to be pretty giggly.

Nathan raised the joint back up to his slightly pursed lips, and inhaled deeply. The joint was down to a small stub by now, and he quickly but firmly smashed out the cherry end between two fingers, extinguishing the flame. He twisted his back to reach over and put the roach down on the night table, the smoke still held expertly in his lungs. As he turned back towards Warren, he was greeted by the once laying down boy now sitting up.

Warren smiled at Nathan, and put both hands on the other boy’s shoulders before firmly pushing him back. He followed, and they were both soon laying on the bed, Warren sprawled out on top of Nathan, braced upwards by his elbows on either side of the other’s head, and Nathan now grabbing hard at Warren’s upper arms, brows furrowed and a glare present.

The slightly larger boy ignored the look of surprised irritation on the other’s face, and smiled as he leaned his head downwards until his lips were just ghosting over Nathan’s. His brown eyes fluttered shut, but if they had remained open, they would have caught the red flush that overtook the shorter boy’s face.

Nathan figured out pretty quickly what it was that he was doing, and he pursed his lips, exhaling slowly and pushing the smoke stream past his own lips and into the waiting mouth of the other. He felt the cool rush of air as Warren began to slowly suck the air back into his lungs, and their lips very briefly brushed during the process. Nathan shut his eyes after a moment, pretty embarrassed by this whole situation, but his hold on the boy’s arms loosened, and his thumbs dug shallow circle patterns into the creamy skin.

When all of the smoke had left Nathan’s lungs, he just continued to breathe in the scent that the other boy put off, enjoying the closeness. Warren kept the smoke in for a very short amount of time, and turned his head to the side to let it escape from his mouth after a quick moment. He returned his gaze to Nathan’s face, and the boy could see the slight wetness and redness that had developed at the edges of his brown eyes.

Warren looked down into Nathan’s blue eyes, half lidded and content. After a brief moment, Warren moved his hands closer to Nathan’s head and tangled his fingers through the shorter brown strands located there, keeping him still as he dipped his head down again, but this time he forcefully connected their lips.

Nathan hadn’t really been expecting this to happen, but he took it in stride, responding positively to the action. His own hands moved away from his arms to pull at the back of Warren’s shirt and slide upwards to snare in his longer hair. He deepened the kiss with the hold he had on the other boy’s hair, biting at his bottom lip as they both moved their lips against each others.

It was a very newly intimate fight for dominance between the two, with Nathan being the much more aggressive kisser. He pulled at the softly curly brown hair between his fingers, nails scraping against his scalp, and his lips pushed against the other’s, teeth occasionally pulling and nipping at the sensitive skin. Eventually, their lips both parted, allowing for their tongues to come forward and mingle.

It was passionate and fueled by an intense attraction between the two, but it was also very sloppy at times, caused by a nervousness and also their lax minds. Either way, it was no doubt, enjoyable. Both boys were lost in the heat and feeling of the kiss, breathing hard through their noses and moaning against each other’s lips.

Eventually the kiss was broken as Warren pulled away, leaving both of them panting and staring at each other with a clear fondness. After a moment for them to both catch their breath, Nathan’s brows furrowed again and he pushed the other boy up and away from him, but not far. Now they both lay on their sides, facing each other, limbs tangled and eyes locked.

“We missed the movie.” Warren said with a calm and quiet tone, a smile on his face. One of his hands slid across the bed to slide under Nathan’s cheek, holding it sweetly.

“Who cares,” he responded as he let his eyes flutter closed, tired from all of the affection and the joint. He scooted his body forwards, and grabbed at Warren, who did the same, and they adjusted themselves until both were comfortable. After a brief calm, Warren dared to press his lips once more against the smaller’s forehead, who just hummed and pressed his head to the other’s chest.

“Go to sleep.” He mumbled into Warren’s shirt, resulting in a happy chuckle as the two boys quietly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumblr, kxng-prxnce-knxght. If you have any requests, you can contact me there!


End file.
